The present disclosure relates to a mechanism for attaching a light to a vehicle, and more particularly to a mechanism for movably attaching a light to a roll-over protection structure of a vehicle.
Certain vehicles often include roll-over protection structures or roll-over bars to protect a driver and any passengers in the event of a vehicle roll-over. Such a protection system may be implemented on vehicles such as tractors and other farm vehicles, mining vehicles, all-terrain vehicles, and passenger cars and trucks. In certain vehicles, the roll-over protection structure is the tallest portion of the vehicle and is therefore at least partially foldable to decrease the overall height of the vehicle when the vehicle is not in use or when the vehicle is in storage.
These vehicles often also include light fixtures to illuminate the path along which the vehicle is driving and to assist with navigation, provide a warning or distress call, or provide some information to another vehicle, individual, or group. This light is often attached to the vehicle in a location to provide proper illumination without distracting or interrupting the field of view of the user.